What Happens At Night
by akino-yuuichi02
Summary: Let's take a peek at what they do at night RATED M!Sorry I suck at summariesT T
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys its animaniac0217 here with an "intentionally" short lemon one shot of Kaito and Len, but it ended up being 4 chapters long...=_= It's my first lemon in a while and first on Fanfic/ Sorry guys, but warnings come first! WARNINGS: This story contains hard lemon, yaoi (boy x boy) and the pairing is Kaito x Len. Rated M for explicit language and lemon content. If you dislike any of the genres mentioned above, please do not read and please don't flame. For readers who love these, please do read and leave me reviews on how I should improve, thank you! Len is 16 and Kaito is 19 in this fanfic. And also, Japanese terminology is used, marked with a "*" so a language reference for readers clueless about Japanese will be at the end of the chapter with Japanese used. Enjoy the story:)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Reiji: Uh... Kaito-san you do it-.-" eeh...Kaito?**

**Len: He's eating ice cream*^_^* I'll do it for ya! Um what do I say?**

**Reiji: ...never mind=_= I do not own voca-**

**Kaito: (small voice from the kitchen) Reiji-kun does not own vocaloid! Vocaloid belongs to Crypton future media!**

**Len: She only owns this plot*winks***

**Reiji: Geez... Thank guys! Enjoy the story~**

CHAPTER 1:

~Narrator's POV~

The blonde boy stepped out of his yellow bathroom and ruffled his wet hair with his yellow towel. He sat on the edge of his bed, wrinkling the smooth yellow covers and thought back at what happened today. Len had a really bad day. First of all, he was accused of stealing Miku's leeks when he didn't even liked them. Then, Gumi made carrot juice with his bananas and Miku's leeks (yes, she was the one who stole the leeks) and Rin spilled her orange juice all over his head, and that's why he took a hot shower just now. Len sighed as he waited for his lover to return.

The only person who could calm him down was his lover, Kaito. They've been together for around 2 years now, and nobody knew about this. Not even the loud "noise" they made in the middle of the night. Well here's the cool thing. The vocaloids lived in a huge apartment that had been divided into 4 soundproof parts. Master and Gakupo lived in the first part, Meiko and Luka lived in the second one, Miku and Gumi and Rin lived in the third and Kaito and Len were in the last one. And to top that, Kaito and Len's room were connected by a bathroom they'd shared, so half of the bathroom was yellow, and the other half was blue like the Ukraine flag. They usually record songs together for fun, but recently, Kaito has been called out so often during the day for upgrades that their time together had been cut down to only night time. Len was drifting off in his thoughts when he heard a 'creak' next door and he knew Kaito was back. He charged into the bathroom, went out of the other door and jumped onto Kaito's bed. In fact, Len was right on top of Kaito because Kaito had lay down before Len and now he was groaning in pain because Len's knee landed on his stomach.

"Kaito! What did Master do with you today? Did he upgrade your voice? Or was it your whole system like he said? *Ne! Ne!" Len bombarded Kaito with questions.

"One at a time, Len!" Kaito remarked in pure confusion. Their little conversation went on, with Len all excited about Kaito's upgrades.

Len and Kaito, Len especially, would have complete different personalities when they are alone. Len's cool and carefree character would become one of a cute loli-shota and Kaito, instead of his loving "brotherly" character, he would become quite a cool but hot teen.*winks*

~Len's POV~

I looked at Kaito's deep azure eyes with obvious curiosity as he was constantly being attacked by my questions. But I was really curious about his upgrades though, since he has a new voice that Master calls 'V3 Append', which was similar to my 'Append Power'. His deep and hot voice was taken to a whole new level beyond description. (I was so shocked in the beginning I almost fainted from an eargasm!) His eyes and voice alone was enough to make me shudder, let alone his fit body and his new outfit. One thing I really loved about Kaito's body was, his body wasn't a muscle heap of six packs, but it was slim and firm, with a skin tone that was half a shade darker than mine. I was still thinking of Kaito's perfect body line (in my opinion) when his voice struck me like lightning.

"Uh Len? You wanna go grab a drink with me? I'm heading for a midnight vanilla treat," he said with a wink, making me blush a little. I'm not used to his new voice, but I just can't stop loving it.

"Um sure! Mine would be a midnight banana treat then~" I chuckled as we made out way into the kitchen.

While sitting on the kitchen counter eating a banana, I was almost glaring at Kaito as he ate beside me. He was eating his all time favourite, the vanilla ice cream. Seriously does he ever get an ice cream overdose? Once again I was drifting away into my sea of thoughts when Kaito snapped me out of it again. He was done with the whole tub, and...I'm only halfway through the banana. I quickly gobbled down the rest and we headed back to our rooms.

~Kaito's POV~

I'm in need of a hot shower, now that I've filled my stomach with ice cream and the cold was getting to me. We're in the middle of October now, and the cold is slowly but surely creeping to us.

I quickly showered myself with steaming hot water and shampooed my hair. Till today I'm still wondering how does Len take care of his hair, since he always talks about using different conditioners or something. It sounds troublesome enough.

Still thinking about different hair conditioners, I ruffled my hair dry with a navy blue coloured towel.

Len was sitting crossed- legged on my blue sheets, with his yellow shirt standing out making him cuter than ever. While trying to hide my blush, I slipped myself into a blue T-shirt, a light blue fleece jacket and a pair of home shorts. In which I've obviously and pathetically made the wrong choice. I should've changed in the bathroom. With Len glaring at my naked body made me blush all the more, which Len saw and was giggling his cute giggle sound that brought my blush to a whole new level of pinkness. I couldn't help but to heave a sigh of defeat as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ne, Kaito?" Len said with a innocent questioning tone... And I can guess what's coming. This what you might want to call the calm before the storm.

"Yeah?" I replied, half tired half bored. I really didn't do anything else recently other than recording songs by master and doing the adjustment/upgrading.

"Ca—n we~?" Len's voice immediately changed from his innocent shota voice into his quite low and husky seductive voice. The storm has arrived! Yep I know what's here. A horny Len.

**AN:**

OMG I'm freaking out because of what I'm gonna write next...oh god god god...

Japanese terms:

*Ne = hey


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

~still Kaito's POV~

"Len..." I said with a sigh. Man I've been sighing a lot recently, haven't I? I just didn't know what to say.

"How many times did we do it this week?" I asked the Len who was blankly looking at me.

"Thh..." I couldn't hear what Len was mumbling.

"Say what?" I teased him a little, since I did know the answer. In fact, I was the one keeping count (secretly) all the time. I laughed to myself in my mind, only to be abruptly stopped by Len's sudden answer.

"Nai (I) hshaid (said)...thwee.(3)" Len was definitely trying to wake the little me out of his slumber. Well, I have to admit little Kaito was always under my control, and the only exception? Len. He was using his ultimate kawaii shota pouting baby talk which never failed to wake little Kaito.

'Oh crap...no...not now little me!' I screamed in my mind, but only to be pushed to the back of my head by my now overwhelming *hentai-ness. I felt the little me starting to poke around in my loose home shorts through my boxers. I'm glad blood didn't gush out of my nose...

~Len's POV~

I didn't have to guess what my baby talk was doing to Kaito. I know I was waking little Kaito up...the hard way. (PunXD) I was still thinking of the awesome pun I've just made when Kaito snapped.

~Narrator's POV~

With one push, Kaito crashed his lips into Len's as he pinned him down onto his bed, one hand holding both of Len's, and the other reaching under the yellow shirt. Kaito was really strong for a 19 year old, and Len is weaker than his own sister.

~Len's POV~

The hell?! Kaito. Is. Pinning me. On the bed. That is just so inbelievable that even my vocabulary is going wrong! Yeah sure he was always the one um...uh going into me, but I was always on the top, with me riding the both of us into ecstasy. Well simply put, Kaito was a top that was barely on top, but now, he's totally pinning me. My thoughts were racing at 40Okm/h. After all that crazy flashback, logic came back to me. Maybe master's upgrading included this? Or was this a side effect? Whichever it is, I had to...um...make sure.

"Kaaaicho?(Kaito)" I questioned out of confusion, but it proved to be a mistake. I had forgotten to change my baby talk back to my normal mode! My chain of thoughts were immediately cut short with Kaito suddenly pulling off my shirt.

"Uwaaaa!" I exclaimed out of shock at the sudden movement, but there was just more waiting for me. Kaito didn't tease my other spots. In fact, he went for my _extreme_ sensitive spots.

"Weren't you the horny one, Len?" Kaito whispered in a low seductive tone similar to mine, sending shivers down my spine. I was just speechless at the extreme *seme Kaito.

"Ne, are you ignoring me, Len?" Kaito spoke again, aiming at the side of my neck.

"H-haah...am...not... Nngh!" I desperately manage to say between gasps. With a few more teasing... I can't stand it anymore.

I'm snapping too.

**AN:**

Oh gosh I can't believe I just wrote something so...asdfghjkl; CHEESY... But there's more to COME...:D

Japanese terms:

*hentai = pervert/freak (depends on being used where. In this case, it means perv)

*seme = top/offense during *coughsexcough*

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Reiji: I don't o-**

**Kaito: Reiji-kun doesn't own vocaloid~**

**Reiji: ...Really, Kaito. Really?**

**Kaito: *smiles* Just to make it up to you for the last round:)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

~still Len's POV~

"K-Kaito... Please don't tease me..." I was practically begging Kaito to please me with his juicy 7- inch dick. I know it's pretty big, but hey, my 5-inch isn't bad either. And it's getting harder and harder by the moment. It was throbbing from Kaito's teasing and I needed a release before I had a painful erection.

"Hmm..? Don't tease you you say? Don't you like it? Ughike (like) *licks nipple* ghat (that)?" Kaito replied with his low whisper again.

"Ngh..I-I do l-like it...b-but not now please..." I tried again, with a little more effort that seemed to be working.

"Then what would you like me to do now, my little Lenny?" Kaito's whispers turned made me harder than ever, and I don't think I can hold my throbbing any longer, so started begging with my irresistible baby talk to make Kaito fuck me.

"N-ne, kaicho (Kaito) *sama...c-can nai (I) have y-your hyooge (huge) cock j-jeep (deep) in mwai (my) chight (tight) and chiny (tiny) littoe (little) ashhole (asshole)?" I asked as cute and "innocent sounding" as I could, and the next thing I knew I was being shut up with Kaito's cock deep in my mouth... Because...we ran out of lube.

My head continued to bob up and down in between Kaito's legs, sucking away at the pre cum and deep throating the full length. While I was deep-throating Kaito hard member, he held mine in his hands and stroked it to get pre-cum to lubricate my ass, but I was already dripping wet.

~Kaito's POV~

I really had no idea what happened to me. I was topping Len like a slightly sadistic seme and he seemed to like it so much he needed his release so bad. It must have been the new upgrade. While pushing that thought out of my head I grabbed his awfully hard member and stroked it, giving it a little squeeze here and there. Hearing Len moan and squirm made me really want to pound into him, and it seems like he's asking for the same thing.

~Narrator's POV~

Kaito pulled out of Len's mouth with a pop and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Hyaa!" Len moaned as Kaito bit into his neck while squeezing his rock hard member. Len panted as tears welled up in his eyes from pleasure.

Seeing this, Kaito coated his fingers in Len's pre cum and slid two fingers into Len's tight entrance. Slowly his fingers were going in... out... in... and out again while scissoring his fingers to prepare Len's ass for his large cock.

Of course, it wasn't their first time, but Len's butt hole never seemed to have stretched from the large dick that was always thrusting into him.

"K-Kaito..." Len gasped and moaned under the blue haired seme. Kaito didn't have to be told, as that was all he had wanted to do, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Len so he had to prepare Len.

"K-Kaito... I t-think I'm r-ready..." as soon as those word flew out of his mouth, Len was roughly flipped over onto his flat and creamy stomach. Before he had the time to think, his instincts moved him into a sexy cat position (yoga naming here) and sure enough, he felt Kaito sliding into his tight ass just like how he had wanted.

"L-Len... You know, y-you're so warm...and t-tight..." Kaito said, letting low moans at the back of his throat.

"Ngh...HyaaAAAHH! Ngh...haah...hng..." Len's moans got louder and louder as Kaito picked up his speed, with incredibly loud sounds of slick skin slapping together.

"Haah...hnnggg...uhhhhnn..."

'If I remember correctly...aiming at this angle meant...' Kaito thought to himself.

"HyyyyaaaAAAAHHHH!" A loud scream escaped the blonde's pink lips. "T-there! S-so... g-good!" Kaito leaned down and brushed his lips against Len's soft and kissable lips, then plunged his tongue into the warm cavern, melting into a hot French kiss.

As they parted for air, a trail of saliva trailed down Len's chin and down the jawbone. Kaito passionately licked it up and trailed his licks down onto Len's cleavage, and finally onto Len's nipple as his other hand found its way to the other one. Len gritted his teeth tightly, but he never once succeeded in holding back his cute voice.

Kaito thrusted with even more power, without ever reducing his speed. "Uhn...ugh...ngh..." Kaito was really close as well, from all that teasing and holding back.

"L-Len...I c-can't hold it... Can I c-come in y-your tight a-ass?"

"Y-you don't...haah...h-have to...hhhaaaask..."

Kaito moaned more loudly now, and with a few more thrusts, he squirted his warm juice deep into Len's ass.

"Ngh...nnnyyyyaaAAAAHH!" Len let out a cute earsplitting scream as he came, unable to stand the sensation of Kaito cumming inside of him.

With a few more softer thrusts, Kaito pulled out of Len slowly, making a squelching sound.

"Hah...hah...nghaah...hah..." both panting from their post orgasm, Len laid on his back while Kaito fell beside him, both of them falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Reiji: *looks around* Nobody cuts me off ok?! I don't own vocaloid...-.-"**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

~still Narrator's POV~

Rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains as Kaito woke up.

"L-Len... I... c-can't... breathe..."

Len's eyes flickered open, only to find his chest pressed onto his lover's face.

"A-Ah! *Gomen..." Len immediately sat up on his knees.

"Last...night..." Kaito mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"H-How was it..." Kaito and Len's face flushed red at the same time upon the embarrassing question.

"W-Well... It has been quite a long time since we've fucked so hard..."

"W-was it weird? With me b-being on t-the t-t-top?" Kaito's face flushed even redder.

"It's...no. You're perfect." Len smiled as brightly as the sun.

"*Aa, *ou." Kaito pulled Len closer into another sweet kiss before entering a steamy hot bath to start a new day.

~The End~

**AN:**

*sighs of relief* Thanks for reading! Err... Hope it satisfied you fans out there! Please leave reviews and suggestions, thank you! (It's a little cheesy, I knowXD)

Japanese terms:

*Gomen= sorry

*Aa= oh

*Sou= really/right

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Reiji: Once again, I don-**

**Len: Rei-chan does not own vocaloid~**

**Reiji: asdfghjkl; £?&!#^+=*%€¥$LEN-KUN you so mean;v;ok nvm...thanks for reading~~~~3**


End file.
